Frosting and Kisses
by destielporn
Summary: Sam didn't come from a well-off family. He relied on his older brother for everything, never able to indulge in even a few sweets. That's why he walked into the bakery and found himself a new job with a handsome owner named Gabriel.


Title: Frosting and Kisses (1/2)  
Author: destielporn  
Rating/Warnings: G this time around, PG/PG-13 next chapter  
Summary: Sam didn't come from a wealthy family, he didn't even come from an okay family. He relied on his older brother for everything, never able to indulge in even a few sweets. That's why he walked into the bakery and found himself a new job with a handsome owner named Gabriel.

Sam walked into the small bakery that was tucked away off of Hawthorne St. in downtown Lawrence, Kansas. He found himself passing by everyday and peering in at all of the delicious treats. Being from a poor family with a drunken father, a dead mother, and an older brother that worked hard to put him through college, Sam had never ventured in to indulge.

Today would be different though. Today they were looking for paid help. Sam heard the little jingle of the bell that would alert the owner of a visitor and was quickly greeted by a short man with honey colored eyes and thick light brown hair.

"Hello there, are you here for a pick-up?" Gabriel wiped his flour covered hands on a rag and went to peer at his heating rack that was full of pick-ups.

"Actually, I'm not. My name is Sam Winchester and I'm here about the position you're looking to have filled." He nervously put his hands in his pockets. If Dean knew he was getting a job he'd kill him. Dean didn't want him to work; he wanted him to focus on school and friends, to be a normal teenager since he couldn't.

Gabriel turned back to Sam and laid the rag onto the counter by the cash register. "Oh okay. Well then Sam Winchester, I'm Gabriel Novak." He extended his hand, which Sam shook tightly, and smiled up at him. "You're hired."

Sam was taken aback by how quickly he was hired and cocked his head some. "Um, are you sure? You didn't even interview me or anything." He didn't want to seem ungrateful but he wanted to make sure he heard right.

Gabriel chuckled some and clapped him on the back. "I don't have to. I can see the way you walk by here every day with that hungry look that you've been dying to have an excuse to come in. Now that you got one it would be a bit cruel to turn you away wouldn't it?" Gabriel turned away and went into the back to get some paperwork, returning quickly.

"Here if you can just fill out these forms for me, I can get you inputted into the system and you can start this afternoon if you'd like for a few hours. Training and such." He smiled at Sam as he handed the forms and a pen to him. Sam couldn't help but blush some. This guy, his new boss, had a beautiful smile.

Sam had known he was gay his sophomore year of high school when his best friend, Luc, short for Lucifer, had kissed him when they were studying one night. That one kiss turned into many nights of kissing and dating until they went all the way in his junior year. Then a few months later they broke up when Luc's parents found out and moved away, hoping to cure their son and get him away from the evil demon named Sam. Weren't they the ones that named their son after the Devil and now Sam is the evil one?

Sam smiled back to Gabriel. "Thanks man, I appreciate it." He walked over to one of the little tables and began reading over the forms. Gabriel watched him out of the corner of his eye as he filled some of the pastries up. A few customers came in while Sam worked busily picking up their orders or grabbing a pastry and coffee, sitting down with their companions and chatting.

Sam was about halfway done through the packet when the bakery got quiet and the last few people walked out. Sam sighed a bit with relief as he's able to work faster with the peace and quiet. He looked up for a second, turning his head and peering into the streets outside. When he turned and looked back down to get to work there was a plate with a slice of blueberry cheesecake and a mug of coffee with some creamer and sugar packets.

Sam looked around the room for Gabriel but couldn't find him. He probably went into the back he thought. He'd have to thank him when he came back out. He reached for the fork and took a piece of the cheesecake into his mouth. He couldn't help but moan at how good it was. He's never had anything like it.

"It's on the house!" Gabriel had come back out with a piece of chocolate cake, sitting down in the seat next to him beginning to eat his own. "How does it taste?"

Blushing with embarrassment, wishing he could pay for it, and nodded some. "I've never had anything this good. I've always wanted to come in here and try a piece." He continued eating, savoring the taste, not knowing when he'd get another chance to have some. He's here for work, not food despite it being a bakery. He doubted he'd get many more free slices. He bowed his head again and started writing.

Gabriel watched him with confusion and interest. He's never seen someone so focused on filling out some simple paperwork. "I was thinking Sammy… You mind if I call you Sammy?" Sam looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "My brother usually only calls me it but if you want to go ahead. I have no preference." He smiled warmly at Gabriel. How could he deny him something so trivial? Yeah he may hate the nickname Dean had given him since birth but Gabriel had a way to make it sound less demeaning than the way Dean said it.

Gabriel grinned at him. "Well then, Sammy it is. But anyways, I wondering if maybe after the event is done and over with you may be interested in staying on as part time? I could really use some help on the weekends and as long as you're up to and a good employee I wouldn't mind keeping you on. Plus you'll get a mean discount on the foods here." He winked playfully at Sam hoping he'd consider it.

Sam laid his pen down, finishing just as Gabriel did. He pondered on the question as he ate the last piece of his cheesecake. "As long as you promise me that discount." He smiled and laughed a bit. It felt nice to finally get some interaction from another human being other than in school. He always felt like he shouldn't be going out at nights so he never did. That ten to twenty dollar cover fee for clubs with his friends could be used on something more important like food or clothes.

Gabriel took his papers and nodded. "I wouldn't lie about that. After seeing the way your face lit up when I slipped you that piece…" He paused for a bit as he made sure all the papers were filled out correctly. "I couldn't lie about something like that." He extended his hand again. "Welcome to the team Sam."

Sam smiled and stood being nearly eight inches taller than his new boss and shook his hand for the second time today. "Thanks for having me."

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Sam. He learned how to use the cash register and which shelves held which dessert. Gabriel even promised him that he'd teach him how to decorate the cakes and such if he really did stick around. He would have two to three weeks to decide if it was something he'd like to continue doing or not. He didn't think though that he'd have any problems, especially not when Gabriel held onto his shoulder a few seconds too long as they were saying goodbye for the night.


End file.
